power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Mahone
Austin Mahone is the Black Megaforce Ranger and the Black Dino Charge Ranger. Austin was the second-in-command Ranger of the Megaforce Rangers. Austin loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Austin liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Austin is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing football, snowboarding, even singing and dancing. Austin also channeled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. After many years in service as a Ranger, Austin is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching singing and dancing to young kids. Personality Austin Mahone holds great compassion and seeks to be of service to others. He is a healer, and capable of giving comfort to those in need - he will frequently offer a shoulder for others to cry on. But actually, Austin 's mission in life is to develop the tools that allow him to be truly helpful to others rather than just a sympathetic ear. Austin Mahone must find the balance between help and interference, and the delicate art of the counselor who knows when to leave the struggle to others and when to avoid taking away the necessary experiences and lessons of life. It is in Mahone 's nature to take on responsibility, to fill the void left by others, and to not turn away from personal sacrifice, albeit at times, he may feel overburdened by the travails of others. However, the love others bestow upon him is his well deserved reward. Austin seeks marriage and is often a wonderful parent, offering warmth, protection, and understanding to children. However, he must be careful not to choose partners for the wrong reasons, and to not let sentimentality influence his decision, especially those involving the choice of a spouse. Austin Mahone needs to be needed, but must learn to discriminate between those he can help and others who are made weaker by his care. After all, it is in Austin 's nature to be attracted to the weaker brothers and sisters among us. The temptation for Mahone is to think of himself as the savior of the world, carrying the burdens of others on his shoulders. Austin Mahone is blessed with musical talent, as well as in the visual and performing arts, and can be successful in a number of artistic fields - even when experiencing inability to fully recognize his own talents. He also has enormous talent in business, and his great deal of charm and charisma can be used effectively to attract the people and support he needs. Power Rangers Megaforce Austin Abilities Singing: Austin is a very talented singer who has tours all the time. Dancing: Austin can dance very well. ]] Martial Arts: Being the youngest Power Ranger ever, Austin proves to the others that he is as capable of a fighter as well as the men. Since Austin would NEVER hit or fight a woman, he would hit and fight female monsters. ]] Category:Black Rangers Category:Black Power Rangers